Long Recovery
by call-me-ocean
Summary: During the summer, before Harry's fifth year he is faced with severe difficulties trying to keep him homelife a secret. Rated T for violence just to be safe ;)
1. Chapter 1- you deserved to be punished

**So I am experiencing some severe writer's block. Hope you like. I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.k Rowling. I'm not sure if I will continue this story on, but if you like it then I will. Enjoy!**

"Boy! You better get down here right now!" Vernon Dursley was a very big man. He was often thought of as a talking pig, however, no one said that to his face. Vernon, on the outside, was a family man. He had a loving wife and kind son. They had a perfect yard, always clean house, and their cars were perfectly clean at all times.

Everything seemed perfectly normal in this family. That is if you hadn't met the fourth person in that household. People thought the boy was disturbed, probably because Vernon said he was. The boy, however, was not mad nor disturbed. He was in fact just different. He had jet black unruly hair, bright emerald green eyes, and glasses that barely fit his slim gaunt face. The boy actually was not really a boy though, he was almost 15, but looked like he could be twelve. He was too thin for his age and had bruises in various areas. Not to mention the lightning-shaped scar that was carved over his right eyebrow. This teenagers name is Harry James Potter.

Harry was resting in his room when he heard his uncle call him and since he didn't want any more trouble he ran down the stairs into the kitchen to see his uncle. Besides it was the start of the summer, he actually wanted to see his friends by the end of it. However, before he got a chance to run down the stairs, his uncle was standing right in front of him in his doorway.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" the teenager asked looking a bit confused.

"Your bloody owl has come back with a letter for you," Harry wasn't allowed to open his mail alone, not this year at least. The Dursleys were still upset that Harry had blown up his Aunt Marge two summer before. Then again, they were also mad that he even existed, to begin with, and thought he deserved punishment, so when he got back they took matters into their own hands. Mainly, Vernon.

Harry took the letter from Hedwig's leg and read it quietly to himself. It was from Ron. The letter had said:

 _Hey Harry!_

 _I hope you are doing well this summer. Mum has been on my tail all summer, got grounded when I got back. She was not happy to hear that Scabbers was Pettigrew, or that he got away. Well anyway, you're coming this summer right? If you are I wanted to let my dad know, he got tickets for the Quidditch World Cup and he invited you along! Isn't that great! Well, you should respond soon. I have already asked 'Mione and she said she is going. Anyways, how are your relatives? Not too much trouble? If so the twins and I can come and rescue you again! Bloody hell that would be fun! Hope to hear from you soon._

 _~Ron_

Harry was snapped back into his thoughts by his uncle's glare. "Well, which little freak friend of yours sent that to you?" he inquired with a scowl on his face.

"It was my friend Ron, and he is not a freak," Harry said the last part under his breath. Hoping that his uncle didn't hear him, but some parts of him did. He was called a freak from the moment he could understand what it meant, he didn't want his friends to be called the same.

"They are too freaks and so are you. Going to that freak school and doing freakish things. You know you are a freak. That's why your parents went and got themselves killed," Vernon sneered

"That's a lie! My parents died to save my life!" Harry had raised his voice at his uncle. Man was that a mistake. Before he got to say anything else Harry was pushed into the wall behind him. Vernon had his hand over Harry's throat cutting off all means of air.

"They didn't die for you, they just couldn't stand to live with a _freak_." at the last word Vernon threw Harry across his like a ragdoll. Unfortunately, he was thrown his dresser. It had cut open the back of his head, he was already bleeding from the small wound. While he was still dazed, Vernon came up behind him and kicked his back, hard enough to at least bruise a rib. Then Vernon picked Harry back up by the hair and dragged him back up to his feet. _Punch, slap, kick. Punch, slap, kick, push. Punch slap kick._ That cycle repeated for about twenty minutes. Vernon then grabbed Harry by right his arm and twisted it in an unnatural position. The cracking of bones. That was the only sound you could hear in that house.

Harry had barely any time to scream, he was more of gasping with shock. He never thought his uncle would go to breaking his bones to punish him. Vernon then grabbed Harry by the arm and tried to make him walk down the stairs. Before Harry could even understand what was going on his foot slipped off of the platform on the stairs and he fell down. All the way to the landing. Barely conscious, he could still hear Vernon whisper in his ear "You deserved to be punished," then he passed out.

* * *

When he woke up it was to the sound of beeping. Not an erratic beeping like a fire alarm, but a steady one. He opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. The smell was cold and clean while it was white everywhere. He was in a room with one sliding door in front of him. He realized some more that he had a tube up his nose, not only that but a cast over his entire right arm. ' _This should be interesting to explain_ ' he thought to himself. Just then a bunch of people in white lab coats came into the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Edwards," an older man with a fading hairline approached him. The man had dull blue eyes, they seemed weary and tired but nevertheless relentless. He had a kind small and a warm voice. "Do you remember how you got here?" he asked

Harry shook his head, he didn't remember at all how he got their. Dr. Edwards pursed his lips. "Do you remember who did this to you?" Harry visibly tensed as everything that had happened came back into his memories. He slowly nodded. "Do you want to tell us his or hers name? We can get you help if you need it," Dr. Edwards said slowly. Harry furiously shook his head in response. Who would've known what would've happened if he told someone about his uncle. "Do you have someone you want us to contact?"

Harry thought for a moment. Who, that he knows, has a phone or lives in muggle England? Only one person came to mind. Harry slowly nodded his head yes. "Can I have a pen and p-paper?" he rasped, his voice was raw after not having to talk for so long. Dr. Edwards nodded his head and a nurse ran off to get him the things he asked for. Harry was in for a long recovery it seemed.

 **So I hope you like this! Please review and give feedback! Love you all!**

 **~the ocean**


	2. Chapter 2- letters for help

**Alright, next chapter! Hope you enjoy, I own nothing and please review!**

Hermione Jean Granger was sitting in her room reading one of her favorite books that she had read a million times. She was quite bored since her parents were at work and she was out of school. She couldn't even describe how much she missed Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys. She got a letter from Ron a few days ago asking if she wanted to go to another Quidditch World Cup with him, she had asked her parents and since they were busy they were not really listening. They mumbled a small yes and she wrote back to Ron. Hermione had thought about sending a letter to Harry, but since he hadn't written her first there was no way for her to write him since she didn't have an owl herself. She was brought back to reality when her mum called her from downstairs. "Coming Mum!" she called back. Hermione made her way downstairs to see her mum with an envelope with a hospital sticker as the return address.

"What's that Mum?" she asked wondering why a hospital would write a letter to her.

"It's a letter for you, we thought you would want to open it yourself," her dad responded looking up from the newspaper he was reading. In Hermione's opinion, she preferred the wizard newspaper. The pictures were way more fun to look at and the stories were always something new and different. Hermione grabbed the envelope and opened it. She was surprised to see the writing she knew all too well.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I know you are probably upset with me for not writing sooner, but if I'm going, to be honest, I didn't really have time. You are probably concerned as to why I sent this letter the muggle way… and from a hospital. I was hospitalized not too long ago. I'm not exactly sure, but I'm messed up pretty bad and there are not too much muggle doctors can do for me anymore. Plus they are asking for my guardians and I have refused to give them my name as of now. I really don't want the Dursleys here._

 _I promise I will explain everything later, but I need you to tell the Weasleys, Padfoot, and Remus where I am. I found out if you use a certain charm, without your wand, you can get an owl to come to your window and deliver your mail. Just to help you out a little bit. I'm sure Ron is freaking out cause I didn't respond to the letter he sent me before I was put in the hospital. I'm in room 206, and I told them my "girlfriend" would be coming to see me. They wouldn't let you in here otherwise so just go along with it._

 _I hope I see you soon. You don't need to respond, just come. For the charm just say "wol emoc". And don't worry it won't get you expelled or anything._

 _~Harry_

Hermione was shocked. Harry's letters were never this long, he must really need help. She put the letter down and ran up to her room and said the charm. Soon enough a barn owl with brown feathers and a white face. She quickly wrote letters to the Weasleys, Remus and Sirius. They all said " _I'm so sorry to have this be my first letter, but Harry has just informed me that he is in the hospital. I'm not exactly sure as to what happened, but he asked for your help. You can take floo powder to my house, Dumbledore set up a private network in case of emergencies. Just say Granger Household and you should be able to get here just fine. See you soon. Please hurry. ~Hermione Granger"_ she then tied them to the owl's leg, told the bird to hurry, and the animal was off.

* * *

Sirius was staying at Grimmauld Place, Remus had come to visit earlier that week and didn't seem that he wanted to leave. Sirius wasn't complaining however, he enjoyed the company. He and Remus were sitting in the kitchen when a brown barn owl flew in with two letters attached to its leg. Remus wandered over to the bird and read that the letters were addressed to him and Sirius. Remus thought for a moment that it could be Harry finally writing, but the owl was clearly not Hedwig. Remus untied the letters from the owl's leg and handed the letter addressed to Sirius to the man. They both read their letters in peace, however, it was clear when they were done.

"We have to go, we have to help him," Sirius said almost pleading with Remus.

"I'm not going to stand back and let you go by yourself, now am I?" Remus replied with sarcasm. Sirius looked like he wanted to say something else when Remus cut him off before the words came out of his mouth. "What are we waiting for? Hermione and Harry need us," they both practically ran to the fireplace. "Granger Household!" Remus shouted and they erupted in green flames. When the flames died they were gone.

* * *

At the Burrow, Fred Weasley had read the letter. It was addressed to the entire Weasley family so he didn't see the issue with reading it. That was until he realized what it was about. "Dad!" he practically screamed. Arthur Weasley ran down the stairs to see one of his sons looking like a ghost holding a letter in his hand. The father looked confused as to why Fred would have such a reaction. Instantly thinking the worst he ran over to the letter and read what was on the paper. "It's Harry, dad, we have to tell Ron," Fred said

"What about Harry?" Ron asked pretty concernedly. "Is that from him? He never responded to the letter I sent like two days ago. He's starting to get me worried," Ron's father had a sad, grim look on his face as the rest of the Weasleys came down the stairs.

"Oi, what's going on? You guys look like someone died," George said noticing his twin's and father's face. He received a hard jab in the ribs from Ginny.

"Who's the letter from dad?" Ginny asked as her mother came from behind her to grab the letter from her husband.

"It's from Hermione, she needs our help. Something has gone terribly wrong. We need to leave now," Arthur said.

"Why would Hermione write here? She doesn't have an owl, and I don't think I sent her any letters yet this summer," Ron said getting a bit worried.

"It was a worker owl, one that people can call on if they need to deliver a letter without having an owl themselves. And as to why she would write, it's because of Harry dear. He's in the muggle hospital, according to Hermione he asked for her to send a letter to us," Molly said. The rest of the Weasleys paled considerably. Ron looked like he could pass out. Ginny grabbed onto his shoulder, trying to comfort her brother.

"When do we go and where?" Ron asked. He needed to see his friends. His first friends in fact.

"Granger Household and now. We will travel from floo," Arthur said. They all walked to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. First to leave was the twins. Then Molly and Arthur.

Ron and Ginny stepped into the fireplace. Ron took a deep breath before saying "Granger Household" and erupting in green flames then disappearing.

 **Another chapter! I'm planning on making this go throughout the school year and possibly bringing in more characters. Maybe some back from the dead- give me ideas as to who and I'll try to make it happen!**

 **~The ocean**


End file.
